<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Macrid by Invidia1988</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867221">Macrid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia1988/pseuds/Invidia1988'>Invidia1988</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Biting, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Overstimulation, Teasing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia1988/pseuds/Invidia1988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Incredibly exhausted.</p><p>From my own prompts.</p><p>Head resting on lap</p><p>Arjuna x reader</p><p>Smut, it’s what I’m good at writing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arjuna | Archer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Macrid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You felt fingers through your hair, you were coming back down from your high that Arjuna had sent you into. You rouse and focus your eyes, what greets them is a dark brown abdomen. Your head resting on his lap, fingers threading through your hair comforting in the aftercare he starts when you went through a rough love session with him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arjuna feels you press your face closer to his stomach, he feels the flush heat on his thigh. You glance up to see his face, he is staring intently at you locking eyes once you see his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You reach a hand up towards his face and are met with Arjuna resting his head into your open palm. Your fingers trace the side of his jaw and cheek upwards till your fingers dance along his ear, earning him pressing his head into your hand on his shoulder trapping it there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The hands in your hair moves to mirror your hands. You feel Arjuna shift and your head is rested on the pillow he places underneath while he moves close to wrap you close in arms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your servant gives a rare full smile the one only reserved for with you. Arjuna smooths his hands down your sides feeling your skin beneath his fingertips, the subtle softness he feels as his hands feel every speck they feel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You are drawn into a kiss with Arjuna pressing light ones to the side of your face, putting on the charm that he possesses and you can't resist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hide your face into his shoulder when you feel him again. Arjuna lifts a leg over his waist as he fits in between them. Your face growing hot as he teases you with his fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had just endured a romp and already ache for more of your archer. Arjuna rubbed his hands along your thighs testing to see if you truly want more of him. The kiss between you tapers off and you feel kisses along your cheek as you push towards his hands giving him the consent he wants.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arjuna raises a hand to tilt your face back to his, claiming your mouth while lifting the leg enough. He deepens the kiss and swallows the gasp that comes out of you when he pushes in. You emit a sound between the kiss, when shallow thrusts are started.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arjuna tapers the kiss to the edge of your mouth to listen to your moans, he started slow and you wrap your arms around him. You chance a stare to his face and feel your face hotter and probably color to match at the intense stare within those deep brown eyes. You hadn’t realized how much he had been watching your expressions, but you felt him twitch or throb inside whenever you let his name off your tongue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Feel good?” You hear in your left ear, his voice low to where you hear him, a hot breath blown on your ear. Arjuna feels the reaction when you clench on his cock. You whimper more when teeth delicate on the helix of your ear nibble. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A-Arjuna... that feels...” You feel a hand guide your leg over his waist so he settles and fits between better. You were on your sides, and you felt hotter every moment he spends teasing you with breathy sighs, nips or the hand palming a breast. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That feels what? Tell me. Master. What do you feel?” He punctuated the end of his words with kisses along the edge of your ear till his mouth landed on a love bite he left earlier. Thrusts that he made sped up to match the increase of your moans. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I feel.... so hot.. please.. Arjuna.. I...” You start your words, and he listens intently pulling his head back enough to lift the breast he had been palming to lower his head and catch the nipple in his mouth to suck and gently bite enough for you to feel the pressure. The reaction he gets out is one that has him aiming for more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You what? I can’t please you effectively if I don’t know exactly what you desire of me. Your Servant.” As he speaks you feel a blazed trail of kisses back to your ear where he catches the top edge and bites hard enough to leave indents of his teeth, but not enough for blood to be drawn. The reaction is the same, your leg across his waist tightens its hold, and you emit a moan while Arjuna feels something from you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve gotten very wet. Does when I bite you like that feel that good?” He blows a hot breath again on your ear, and you feel like you could immolate with the heat off you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It does... feel very good. I... want you to...” Arjuna tilts your head towards his, locking eyes so he can see the expression you make when you request him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You want me to?” He repeats your words back, your mind is fuzzy from a well angled thrust, him hitting just right that you see white hot stars in your vision. You almost miss the stray hand toying with your clit urging you on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I... want you...” You feel a pleasurable chill down the middle of your back. Arjuna traces his nails along the middle of your back, his hand tired of your breast in favor of making you writhe in his arms. You look at him pleading as he slows his pace down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m just adjusting my position. I’ll resume again.” He assures he wasn’t teasing you. You see him lift your leg arranging you more on your side. He sees you bring your fingers to your mouth and nibble on the edge when he resumes his thrusts. Harder than earlier; you feel him grind against you to get closer. He had pushed off the blankets that covered you both in favor of seeing how you take him into your body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I want you to... please! Make me cum!” Arjuna hears your broken moan at the end, he knows what you want, even as his fingers start rubbing circles on the nub. He is entranced by how you shove your fingers into your mouth to stifle some of your moans only to have him tug your hand away, replacing your fingers with his own.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You suck on the digits as he presses them comfortable in your mouth to not gag you and thrusts them in tandem to his hips moving. His mouth finds the side of your neck again, different spot where he intends to leave a love bite behind. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arjuna hears every muffled moan as his other hand works to bring you to your next high with him. You feel his thrusts harder, uneven movements a sign he was about to peak soon. You get brave for once and reach behind his head to tug his hair, pulling hard enough that he looks at you shocked but you see the wild stare in his eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He keeps his hand toying with your clit going, till you are crying wilder even after he removes his fingers from your mouth to use the spit you covered them in to rub in fast circles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your hips move irregular with his movements, you close your eyes and let go of the dark hair to dig your nails into his back and scratch down. Hearing a hissed moan in your ear. Arjuna sees your face turn towards him more, the glossy eyed stare you give him tells him everything. A few more rubs and hard thrusts and you keen out his name, shuddering and shaking in his arms as you cum.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arjuna keeps moving enjoying the feel of you tightening and gripping around him that he follows a few thrusts after spilling hot seed deep. He had claimed your mouth in another full kiss as he came with you, you prodded his tongue with yours and another dance began between them. You pull away when you felt your head hazy, you almost insatiable to want him again and again till you were sure he’d tire first for a change.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your archer lowers his gaze and you follow his eyes as his hands spread your folds apart. You see a grin on his mouth seeing the way you are stretched, he catches you staring. Tilting his head to the side, you see him lower his eyelids as he meets your stare.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The way you accept me. It looks nice. See?” You follow his gaze as he spreads you further apart. Your face lights up red at watching such a sinful display, his dark hands toying with the pink of you. You cover your face and peek through your fingers, ignoring the laugh that comes out of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Feel like wanting more?” You feel him pull out and sigh from the loss of him inside. You want more, you know you want more of him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Rest a bit then more?” You request, and see him agree with a nod.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We do have all night. I haven’t had enough of you, my Master.” You feel your face flush hot, at the hidden promise to leave you completely pleased.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You feel him tug you into his arms as he lays along side you fitting behind you. Enjoying the feel of skin against skin, his hands roaming your arms as you calm your heart from your recent climax.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arjuna presses a finger under your jaw again to tilt you up for another kiss, the angle a little awkward but reaches you well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Arjuna, if you keep kissing me like that.. I’ll only want you again.” You plea with him, and feel a smirk against your lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oho? Then I should do it more.” He tugs you till you are flat on your back and him moving over you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was going to reduce you to another mess, and you know you’ll enjoy it.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>